The invention relates to improvements in a warm-up control apparatus for a fuel supply system of a mixture compressing, externally ignited internal combustion engine having a pressure control valve which determines the pressure drop at a fuel proportioning valve, particularly a structure in which the pressure control valve includes a movable valve component that is biased on one side by the fuel pressure and biased on the other side by a pressure spring.